Phantom of the Brave:/Selena: Spark 10
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss EXP: 200 Zenny: 1,014 Item Drop: 3★ Selena: Myrmidon Bonus: Lazuli 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Michele: Hey! Selena! Your sword stopped moving again! Selena: I'm sorry... I'm perfect during training, but when it comes to actual battle, I just freeze up. Lucina: Selena... Lucina: Maybe you worry about Lexida too much, and this holds you back. Selena: No, that can't be it! Can it...Lexida? Michele: You put us in danger when you do that because we have to compensate and protect you, so be careful! Selena: I'm sorry! It was then that a large man appeared out of the mountains. ???: Hey! Are you ladies keeping up with your training? Michele: Who the hell's this? Lucina: ...Selena. Who is this musclebound man? Selena: Vargas?! Where on earth have you been these past months? Vargas: Heh, I was hunting monsters in the mountains and got lost. Valyn: Same Vargas as always, I see. Vargas: I'm pretty sure it's made me stronger, though! Selena: Such a positive outlook. Vargas: Selena...and you! You haven't gotten lazy while I've been away? Selena: Of course not! We're training every single day! Vargas: Looks like you've got some skills now, anyway! Vargas: But even I can tell that something's bothering you! Selena: Rrrk...how...what?! Vargas: Show me your stuff. No holding back, okay? Selena: Very well... Lexida...please lend me your power! Selena: Argh! Vargas: What's wrong? That's all you can do? How do you expect to fight if you just protect your sword all the time?! Vargas: Are you that afraid of losing Lexida? Lucina: Selena! You need to believe in more than just Lexida! You need to believe in your own power! Michele: Is this the best you can do? You're not holding anything back? You're not alone. We're fighting by your side! Selena: Everyone...Commander! Argh... No...I'm not done yet... Here I come, Vargas! Vargas: Heh, now that's what I wanted to see! No more worrying! Good job, Selena! After Stage Clear Selena: Vargas, this is the real me! My real power!!! Vargas: Ah, hahahahaha! I lost! Lucina: That was amazing, Selena! Michele: I think your fighting slump is over, now. Selena: *Pant* Hearing all of your voices finally woke me up... Selena: Up until now I was terrified that I would break and lose Lexida. Selena: So I would protect Lexida so much during actual battles, and this would affect my ability to fight effectively... Vargas: Now that you broke free from your worries, you're actually pretty damn terrifying to fight against! Selena: Vargas, you helped me break free. Thanks! Vargas: Hehe! Vargas: I couldn't stand seeing a fellow warrior from Grand Gaia down in the dumps like that! Lucina: It's great to have the real Selena I know back again! Selena: Thanks, Lucina... Vargas: You kicked my ass. Guess I'll have to go redo my training in the mountains... Vargas: Selena! Come train with me? Valyn: What?! Lucina: Where'd that come from?! Selena: Thanks for asking me, Vargas. Selena: But I can't break out of my shell without Lucina and Michele...and I need the Commander's skills, too... Vargas: Bah. I knew you'd say that! Come find me if you ever change your mind! Vargas: Next time I won't lose, though! Later! Selena Spark 10